militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
69th Bomb Squadron
The 69th Bomb Squadron is an active United States Air Force unit. After being inactivated on 1 September 1991, it was reactivated on 3 September 2009 at Minot Air Force Base, and assigned to the 5th Bomb Wing. The squadron operates B-52H aircraft. History Established as a pre-World War II GHQAF bombardment squadron; equipped with B-18 Bolos and early-model B-26 Marauders. After the Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor, squadron was engaged in antisubmarine operations over the mid-Atlantic coast. Reassigned to Third Air Force and equipped with A-26 Invader light bombers; deployed to Fifth Air Force in Australia in 1942 as part of the re-equipping of that command after its withdraw to Australia after the 1941-1942 Battle of the Philippines. Deployed to South Pacific Area (SPA); being assigned to Thirteenth Air Force and attacking enemy targets in the Solomon Islands; New Hebrides and other enemy locations north and east of Papua New Guinea. Became part of Mac Arthur's New Guinea campaign, supported Army ground forces with tactical bombing of enemy formations and targets along the northern coast of New Guinea and in the Dutch East Indies. Attacked enemy forces in the Philippines during early 1945 as part of the liberation from Japanese control; continued combat missions until the Japanese capitulation in August 1945. Became part of the Fifth Air Force forces in Occupied Japan in 1946 before being demobilized and inactivated in May 1946. Reactivated as a Strategic Air Command B-36 Peacemaker bombardment squadron in 1953. Engaged in worldwide training missions with the B-36 until 1956 when re-equipped with the jet B-52 Stratofortress. Deployed to Western Pacific during the Vietnam War and flew conventional Arc Light bombardment missions over enemy military and industrial targets in North Vietnam. Returned to the United States and maintained nuclear alert until the end of the Cold War; Inactivated in 1991 with the drawdown of US Strategic forces. Reactivated in 2009 as part of Air Combat Command and transitioned to Air Force Global Strike Command in early 2010. Lineage * Constituted 69th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Inactivated on 10 May 1946 * Redesignated 69th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 19 February 1953 : Activated on 25 February 1953. : Inactivated on 1 September 1991 * Redesignated 69th Bomb Squadron : Activated in 3 September 2009 Assignments * 38th Bombardment Group, 15 January 1941 * 42d Bombardment Group, 26 February 1943 – 10 May 1946 * 42d Bombardment Wing, 25 February 1953 – 1 September 1991 * 5th Bombardment Wing, 3 September 2009–present Stations * Langley Field, Virginia, 15 January 1941 * Jackson Army Air Base, Mississippi, c. 5 June 1941 – 19 January 1942 * Doomben Field (Eagle Farm Airport), Australia, 25 February 1942 (air echelon remained in US until 22 May 1942) * Ballarat Airfield, Australia, 8 March 1942 * RAAF Base Amberley, Australia, 30 April 1942 * New Caledonia, 20 May 1942 (air echelon at Hickam Field, TH, 22 May – c. 18 June 1942 ) * New Hebrides, 7 December 1942 * Guadalcanal, 9 February 1943 * New Caledonia, July 1943 (operated from Guadalcanal, July–20 October 1943) * Russell Islands, 10 November 1943 * Stirling Island, 19 February 1944 * Hollandia, New Guinea, 23 August 1944 * Sansapor, New Guinea, 14 September 1944 (operated from Morotai, 23 February – c. 22 March 1945) * Puerto Princesa, Palawan, 12 March 1945 * Itami AB, Japan, 31 January – 10 May 1946 * Limestone (later Loring) AFB, Maine, 25 February 1953 – 1 September 1991 : Numerous deployments to Andersen AFB, Guam, 1965–1972 (Vietnam War Arc/Light missions) : Numerous deployments to U-Tapao Royal Thai Navy Airfield, Thailand, 1967–1972 (Vietnam War Arc/Light missions) : Flight of aircraft and personnel deployed to 1708th Provisional Bombardment Wing, Prince Abdulla AB, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, Aug 1990-Mar 1991 (Operation Desert Storm); additional aircraft and personnel deployed in Dec 1990-Mar 1991 : Flight of aircraft and personnel deployed to 4300th Provisional Bombardment Wing, Diego Garcia AB, British Indian Ocean Territories, Jan-Mar 1991 (Operation Desert Storm) *Minot Air Force Base, 3 September 2009–present Aircraft * B-52H Stratofortress (2009–present) * B-52G Stratofortress (1959–1991) * B-52D Stratofortress (1957–1959) * B-52C Stratofortress (1956) * B-36 Peacemaker, (1953–1956) * B-25 Mitchell, (1942–1946) * A-26 Invader, (1942–1946) * B-26 Marauder, (1941–1943) * B-18 Bolo, (1941) See also * United States Army Air Forces in Australia * USAAF in the Battle of Midway * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations in North Dakota 069